The Pendulum Begins to Swing Forward
Infinite time stopped beating it's heart, and humans burnt away without making any noise. Not one person notices as the world becomes dislocated and is covered in the flames of heaven... The Hero, Seireitou Japan, 500 years from the modern times. It is the age of the samurai, and of war. Known, as the Feudal Era. Demons and Humans coexist in this world, always at odds with eachother. One such demon, known as Seireitou Kawahiru, is a prime example of this. A demon that was banished by that of humans, and feared by other demons. However, through similar desires, he met Setsuna Miyazaki; a human miko who plans to collect the Shikon Jewel in order to purify it. Our story begins here. "Hmm... Seireitou..." muttered Setsuna. Seireitou turned, slightly annoyed at her tone, "What now?" he asked. "When will we reach Kasasagi Town? I wanna get into a bed," she begrudged. Seireitou sighed, and knelt down, "Fine, I'll hurry it up. Get on my back," he stated. Setsuna hung onto Seireitou, as he ran forward at top speed. Within a half-hour of running, they had arrived in the busy town of Kasasagi. Josho Adashino slowly flew over the town. As he curved about, he saw a glint of light on the ground, shining like crystal. Could it be a shard of the Shikon Jewel? He touched down in an alleyway swiftly, hiding his wings before walking out into the town. He examined the area, and found that it had been only a piece of glass. However, he decided to look around, walking down the street leisurely. Seireitou's nose began to twitch, "A demon...!" he said, chasing after the scent. Setsuna, however, was more interested in finding an inn. Seireitou's sense of smell led him to the alley, where he confronted a strange demon with wings. He drew his sword, "Who the hell are you?" "I... am Josho Adashino!" the Yokai intoned, beating the air with his wings to keep Seireitou at a distance. "And you?" He asked, noting a second figure behind Seireitou. Seireitou smirked, "I am Lord Seireitou, Warlord of the Northern Lands. And... I assume by your confidence level, you possess a Shikon jewel fragment. Hand it over." he commanded. "A fragment of the great Four Souls Jewel? Not I!" Josho said. " Though, I do well enough without." He grinned at Seireitou. "That said, I would not mind obtaining one. I now suggest you follow your own advice, and surrender yours to me." "The hell I will." he retorted, as he swung his blade in a linear fashion, "Dragon Twister!" he roared, sending off a powerful twister-like attack with a dark energy center straight for Josho. "The legendary So'unga... Impressive." Josho's voice said as the attack hit him full on. However, when it cleared, he stood still, albeit roughed up a little. His own sword was out, and changing back to steel from shadow, as his body changed back to its normal texture from that of a mountain range. He spread his wings and raised his arms, causing Seireitou's shadow to seemingly erupt, striking at its owner. "What..?!" as he jumped up, cutting the shadow away. He used the momentum, and the buildings around the alley to charge forward at Josho, attempting to cut his head clean off. His speed is impressive, to dodge that which tails him constantly... Josho relinquished his grip on Seireitou's shadow, raising his blade and blocking the blow, while aiming a knee for Seireitou's stomach. Seireitou used his free hand to grasp his other blade, only drawing it far enough for Josho to end up kneeing straight into the blade; resulting in his leg being cut up. Seireitou used this chance and fired a dragon twister from close range, at the attempt to end the fight. The twister devastated the area, leaving rubble when it cleared. Josho reappeared shortly after, his Shishin ability having been activated when he was first caught, allowing him to escape most of the damage, but not all, by fading from existence temporarily. Feeling the dip in his power, he began exerting his remaining Yoki quickly. "Fukoyagi!" he cried, beginning to decay his opponents, and poisoning them, by infecting their Yoki. "Shit..." he cringed, backing off from Josho. He could see his eyesight blurring, but knew full well that his opponent was at the end of their rope. "Tell me... why are you here?" he muttered. "Because my home has been destroyed." Josho said, his voice dropping to a sad whisper. "I was one of the only ones left of my kind. I guarded our ancient abode. But, the sea swallowed it. A Yokai with great power caused this, and now I am searching for a new life." "Yokai... from the sea?" he questioned. "Do you happen to know the name of it?" "I do not, and I have no wish to seek it. I no longer trust the sea, or its inhabitants, but even if I could defeat this opponent, which I do not believe I could, i would not bother to try. It is tragic, but there is no point in revenge for something like this." Josho sighed. "However, if that Yokai ever tries to harm me again, I shall fight to the death." "I see. Then, how's about joining up with me? I'm sure I could assist you in fighting this demon." Seireitou suggested. "As I said, I do not intend to seek him out... However, an alliance in these turbulent times could be useful, and I have nothing else left... So, I agree." Josho said, nodding his head. He gestured with his hand, "Then follow me. I believe my partner is finding a room now." Elsewhere, in a inn apartment, Setsuna was using the indoor bath. "Ahhh... It's nice after such a long journey..." she giggled. Seireitou came in, "Yo." he said, with a deadpan look. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Setsuna screamed, throwing a bathpan at Seireitou's face, knocking him backwards. Josho looked on, eyes comically wide in surprise, before beginning to shake with suppressed laughter. "Interesting welcome," he told Setsuna, with an arched eyebrow. Setsuna had covered up, her eye twitching in anger. Seireitou got up, grabbing his chin in pain, "Why you...!" he sneered. After all that was said and done, Seireitou had sat on the tatami mat laid out for him by the innkeeper. He sighed, "Well, I gotta say Josho. Those powers of your are quite unique." "Thank you. These types of powers have been trained in my family for ages, although we have died off recently. Some of them, however, are my own invention." Josho looked Seireitou in the eye. "So, what is your story?" "Aw well... Shit here, Crap here. And I get stuck with the bitch skank over yonder." he mocked, causing Setsuna to scoff. However, Seireitou's hand was someplace it shouldn't have been, as Setsuna smacked him across the face. Josho grinned, quickly moving his hand back, as it had been about to join Seireitou's. "Well, then, what are our immediate plans?" Before it reached it's target, Josho's hand was purified and burned as it neared Setsuna. Several punches could then be heard from the apartment. Setsuna began to drink some tea from the balcony, while steam was exiting the faces of Seireitou and Josho. Josho, shaking his hand off, turned to Seireitou. "Interesting life you lead." Seireitou chuckled, "I guess so-" he said, but he was cut off when a strange yoki caught his attention. He quickly stood up, and gritted his teeth. Attack...! Nijūmaru Tenchikaimei floated above the busy village as night rolled in like a fog, "So...my little brother is finally done attacking small fishing villages on the cost. He's finally moved on to a better target. I best start then." he mumbled as he stretched out his arms and opened his palms to the sky. Water erupted from the ground beneath him, filling the sky. He narrowed his eyes, "It's over." he proclaimed. As the town appeared about to be flooded, Josho flew up into the air, shadows dancing about him. He spotted Nijūmaru and appeared a few yards from him in a flash. He looked at the shark Yokai with grim eyes. "Why have you come, and what do you seek?" Nijūmaru laughed and released his immense yoki, "Little of that matters, now doesn't it?" he questioned sarcastically. "Stand down, demon of the shadows. I know your ways and can counter them. This village will be easily destroyed." Josho braced himself against the waves of energy, being more inclined to endure than to counter. "It may be of little consequence to you, who has no morals, but to one of conscience such as I, it is of the utmost importance. However, you have already answered my question with your refusal to do so. And so, I answer you the same; I shall not remove myself!" Nijūmaru drew his wakizashi from his waist, "No morals..? If you only knew." he thought to himself. Nijūmaru looked his opponent right in the eye, "Than you have sealed your fate. You've already fallen under my spell." he declared openly. "Now..come." A glint of metal flashed through the air, and then Josho, his own sword drawn, was clashing blades with Nijūmaru, the distance closed easily. His yoki began to change, poisoning and beginning to decay Nijūmaru simply by contacting his Yoki. Nijūmaru grinned as the blunt end of Josho's sword got sliced. "This is my sword's ability. It is called, Sakabatō. It cuts the opposite side of whatever the blade touches. You're doomed in this battle." he stated calmly. Not phased by the slash, Josho's consternation stemmed from another source. He isn't touched by my yoki... He increased the Fukoyagi, and slashed at his opponent's sword again, this time with a plan. Nijūmaru met Josho's blade with ease, the resulting clash caused the cut in Josho's sword to complete, cutting the blade in two. "I'm assuming you're wondering why that foul yoki of yours doesn't affect me? Didn't I tell you though? You're under my spell." With the remaining portion of his sword, Josho continued the thrust. The blade warped into shadow, and then cut through Nijūmaru's sword as easily as if it was wood, because that was what had happened. "I don't know what your spell is, but that is my blade's power!" Josho exclaimed as he drove the shattered metal towards Nijūmaru's face. What Josho found had happened, was much different than he had saw. Nijūmaru's form melted, revealing that Josho was actually in the streets of the village, stabbing a young woman as she was walking home. A nearby shrub morphed into Nijūmaru, revealing his true location, "Murderer.." he taunted menacingly before striking at Josho's skull with his blade. "Disguisting." mentioned Seireitou, who was right behind Nijumaru. "You reek of seaweed. You must be this Shokujin I've heard so much about." The sudden arrival of the stranger startled Nijūmaru, causing his sword to miss it's target, slicing Josho's shoulder instead, as blood erupted everywhere and Josho fell. "Wrong." he said, turning to the silver haired man. "My little brother was too lazy to come this far inland." Nijūmaru retorted. Seireitou sighed, "Splendid. Like we need more seamen out here." he rolled his eyes. He then glared back to Nijumaru, "I don't give a shit what you wanna do here, but you attacked an ally of mine. That is reason enough for me to kill you." Nijūmaru grinned, "Quite the contrary my silver haired friend. You're 'ally' attacked me. I have only made one attempt to attack him, and you witnessed it, but this was after two subsequent attacks by this ally of yours. Am I not entitled to self-defense?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically. Seireitou hid his arms in his sleeves, "Don't play coy. You made the first attack. You threw your yoki out there for us to sense, in order to get us in some trap. I could see something amiss with your formation of attack. Almost as if you were trying to get him to attack, in order to trick him. If that isn't the set-up for an illusion tactic, my name's Waldo." he commented. Nijūmaru clapped, "Very well deduced." he applauded, "But you are incorrect in your categorization. My ability is illusion related, but it is actually a form of hypnosis. You see, most illusions require a constant stream of energy, that once broken, will dispel the illusion. My Complete Hypnosis is unlike that. It subjugates your very senses and places them under my complete control. But I can see that, that was too many big words for you...wasn't it?" he beamed. "The only thing more painful to my ears then listening to that ludicrous claim, is the excrement sprewing from your mouth." he retorted. "If you have such confidence in this hypnosis of yours, then come at me. We'll see if this claim of yours can actually prove it's worth." "I have nothing to prove to you." Nijūmaru snapped. "All the proof that is necessary is behind me, unconscious, and the woman he killed because of my power. You have power my young friend...something Shokujin has been long looking for. However, you lack something." It was then that Nijūmaru noticed Setsuna watching from afar. "Ah...that's what it is." He vanished, appearing behind Setsuna, who donned a shocked look as he brought his wakizashi towards he back, "The thing you lack....is hate.." Seireitou smirked, and slashed his sword in the open air. Strangely, Nijumaru's scream of pain could be heard. Seireitou stared at him, his sword covered in the fish demon's blood. "I'm not a fool. Please do not insult my intellegence. You wanted me to attack the man trying to strike Setsuna, only to end up making me kill her. And use that chance, to struck me from behind when anger took over my logical thinking. Also..." he began, staring at the bleeding Nijumaru. "I may not be able to shatter it, but as long as I can see key difference using my soul in charge of my mind's senses, I can fight on par with you. You are much too overconfident in this ability." he mocked. Nijūmaru smiled, "You are correct. However..." he whispered, pointing to the blood on his blade. "Your sense of depth perception. I was able to slightly alter that. That blood was on my sword already. It was your ally's. I simply flicked it onto your blade and used the moment you thought you cut me to alter your depth perception." he explained, now behind Seireitou, walking away. "You are powerful. We shall meet again someday." Nijūmaru's Retreat "Hold up." Seireitou said, without turning his back. "Answer me something. Why are you, and this Shokujin person up to such ridiculous assults on the land?" he asked. Nijūmaru began to fade into fog, "I'll tell you this. I am a big brother. My little brother needs me. Am I to refuse him?" he replied, leaving Seireitou behind with that question in the air. As Nijūmaru vanished in fog, Josho rose in shadows, which swirled to protect him from any possible attacks. "That Yokai... he was beyond us. We need to get stronger or he will-ugh-destroy us," he said in short gasps as he regained his breath, clutching his shoulder Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "What the hell were you watching? I literally owned him on each claim and account of ability. However, you were the rash one charging in. Though..." he mocked. "I have to thank you. If you hadn't charged in first, Setsuna and I may have been dead." he thanked. Looking at Seireitou, Josho arched his eyebrow. "Not to contradict you, but would you rather he destroyed the town? I had no choice," he said, before bowing his head. "However, I do thank you. You saved my life as well." "Eh well. No biggie." he lesened, as Setsuna arrived. "Are you guys alright?" she asked, seeming almost worried. Josho grimaced slightly. "That hit he scored on the shoulder was a nice one, but I'll be fine," he said, ripping the clothes of the dead woman to make a bandage. Setsuna nodded, and turned to Seireitou, "Who was he?" she asked. Seireitou scoffed, "I don't like to name seafood." he mocked. He faced Josho, "Was that the man who destroyed your village?" Josho's eyes gazed into the distance for a moment, before closing. When they opened, his gaze was stern. "I don't know... I only felt a tremendous Yoki when the waters came down about me... It could have been he, or perhaps another." Seireitou thought for a second, "Josho, could you bring me and Setsuna to the ruins of your village?" he asked. Nodding, Josho replied, "Yes, I suppose that would be the best option." He turned, and began to move across the land at high speeds. Seireitou, with Setsuna on his back, quickly took after Josho with great speed. Setsuna narrowed her eyes, "I wonder what Seireitou is planning..." ''Next Time'' Josho brings Seireitou and Setsuna to his fallen village, where a strange new being appears before them. "Are you the man who destroyed this village?!" orders Seireitou. The man smirks, "And if I am?" Both Seireitou and the man clash and throw down, as a new enemy makes himself known. Next Time: When Paths Come Together "Why can't I get the Dragon Twister to Form?!" Category:Chapters